


Gulasz, niekoniecznie z jeża

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q i Bond jadą do rodziców kwatermistrza. Pora ogłosić radosną nowinę. Wszak to koniec 3 miesiąca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gulasz, niekoniecznie z jeża

Q zrezygnowany rzucił komórką o stół i żałośnie westchnął.

 _\- Co się stało?_ \- zapytał James, nie przerywając zabawy z Princem na sofie.

 _\- Rodzice zaprosili nas w niedzielę... Rocznicę mają_ – pisnął Q i głośno przełknął ślinę.

- _I pewnie się zgodziłeś?_ \- Jamesowi na samą myśl o wizycie u teściów, którzy niezbyt za nim przepadali, zrobiło się niedobrze. Po za tym wiedział, że będzie musiał założyć ten okropny brązowy kardigan, który dostał na święta od teściowej.

_\- A miałem inne wyjście? Boże... będziemy musieli im powiedzieć. Oni cię zabiją, James._

Bond podszedł do ukochanego i przytulił go.

 _\- A tam od razu zabiją. Co najwyżej obedrą ze skóry i posypią solą_ – zaśmiał się i pocałował Q w czubek głowy.

********

W niedzielny poranek po mieszkaniu Bonda i Q rozległ się przeraźliwy jęk, który przegonił gołębie z parapetów. Przestraszony Prince, wlazł pod komodę i widać było tylko koniuszek czarnego ogona.

 _\- Co się stało?!_ \- Bond wpadł do sypialny dzierżąc w dłoni brzytwę. Na połowie twarzy nadal miał krem do golenia, a na biodrach ledwo trzymał się ręcznik.

 _\- Są za ciasne!_ \- pisnął Q. W jego oczach szkliły się łzy. _\- Nie mieszczę się w swoje najlepsze spodnie!_

_\- I z tego powodu wrzeszczysz na pół dzielnicy? Myślałem, że coś się stało. Poważnego._

_\- No bo się stałooooo!_

_\- Kotku, przypominam ci, że jesteś w ciąży i to jest normalne.._.

- _Wiem! I to jest twoja wina!_ \- Q usiadł na łóżku ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _\- Jestem taki nieszczęśliwy!_

_\- Nie możesz założyć innych spodni? Na przykład tych, w których chodzisz to pracy? Jakoś nie robiłeś tragedii wcześniej z powodu za ciasnych spodni to pracy._

_\- Bo one są z lycry, James! Ochhh jestem taki gruby, taki brzydki... A będzie tylko gorzej! Jeszcze tydzień, dwa i rzucisz mnie. Na pewno mnie rzucisz..._ \- Q rozpłakał się.

Bond przewrócił tylko oczami. Takie sceny kwatermistrz urządzał średnio trzy razy w tygodniu, od momentu gdy spostrzegł wybrzuszenie. A że był chudy jak szczapa nastąpiło to dość szybko.

Bond śmiał się, że jeśli nie przybierze na masie, to będzie wyglądał jak afrykańskie dziecko. Oberwał za to srogo najpierw od Moneypenny, z którą jako pierwszą podzielił się swoim genialnym skojarzeniem, a następnie od samego Q, który nie odzywał się do niego cały dzień, okupując łazienkę wraz kubłem lodów bakaliowych, po których dostał okropnej wysypki i James, musiał go zawieść na SOR.

W końcu po dwu godzinach płaczu i walki, Q ubrał się w „jeszcze w miarę luźne” spodnie, w kolorze ostrej czerwieni.

Po kolejnych dwu godzinach, dotarli na miejsce.

 _\- Ouh... Już czuję smród tej potrawki z wątróbki_ – skrzywił się Q wysiadając. Na samo wspomnienie o popisowym daniu matki robiło mu się niedobrze.

- _Podroby mają dużo żelaza, więc ją zjesz, dla dobra The Bean Bond_ – powiedział Bond, wyjmując z bagażnika kwiaty i prezent rocznicowy.

 _\- Sam ją zjedz. Uwielbiasz to gówno_ – zdążył syknąć zanim otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe i pojawiła się w nich matka Q.

********

_\- Ale jak to jesteś w ciąży?!_ \- krzyknęła pani Boothroyd upuszczając kieliszek z winem. Jej kremowa koronkowa bluzka od razu pokryła się szkarłatem. Bond natomiast poczuł jak milion sztyletów wbija mu się w serce i mózg, wprost z oczu teściowej.

 _\- Mamo, czy naprawdę muszę ci wyjaśniać i opisywać ze szczegółami, jak to się odbyło?_ \- odpowiedział obojętnie Q, wkładając do ust kęs wątróbki. _\- Och mój Boże, ten gulasz jest nieziemski! Mogę dokładkę?_

Bond uniósł do góry brwi w geście zdziwienia, nadal czując lodowe sople, tym razem wbijane również przez wzrok Q.

I tylko ojciec kwatermistrza, jak gdyby nic siedział i przeżuwał gotowaną marchewkę. Wydawało się, że jest jakby obok. Dopiero po obiedzie, podszedł do Bonda i poklepał go przyjaźnie po łopatce, jak żołnierz żołnierza.

 _\- Będzie chłopak_ – mruknął tylko i usiadł w fotelu odpalając swoją fajkę.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog między matką a Q to autentyk, zaczerpnięty z rozmowy żony kuzyna z jej matką :)


End file.
